


That Stuff'll Kill You

by ADeedWithoutaName



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feeding, Gluttony, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Wincest - Freeform, chubby!Dean, diary format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeedWithoutaName/pseuds/ADeedWithoutaName
Summary: The Winchesters' latest hunt has led them to a mall - more specifically, the food court, much to Dean's delight.  After more than a month with no leads, the food starts to have an effect on him, and Sam's exasperation with his eating habits starts to...change.





	That Stuff'll Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> I've never used this format before, and I wanted to try it.
> 
> Really cut down on my length, too.

4/17

Found a case. Fountain Hills, AZ. 10 people missing since New Year's. Local PD's at a loss, no leads. Article I looked at strongly implied a serial killer was at work, but: no bodies so far. Not likely even if there were bodies. Monsters are something like 1000x more common than serial killers.

Maybe because there are hundreds of species of monster and only one species of serial killer? May actually look into this later, when things are slow. Don't mention to Dean.

Possible witch, I'm thinking. Could be a vampire/werewolf/other creature feeding; would have to be a lone one. 10 is a low number for a pack. High number for law enforcement, though. Planning to do the FBI thing, but will have to be careful. Real FBI might be poking around.

Pretty sure Dean used my shampoo again - he smelled like me this morning. Need to find a new hiding spot when we get back.

4/19

Made it to Fountain Hills late this afternoon. Got dinner and a room, then decided to wait until tomorrow to start the investigation. Most places are closed, so most people we need to talk to have gone home, and we're both beat anyway.

Got into a fight about my shampoo in the car. Dean denied it, but not for long. He knew I had him. Claimed using it every once in a while is good for his hair. According to him, it keeps it "soft" and "real thick." Used my hair as an example, and decided the only way to do that was to grab a handful and pet it for a solid minute. Said girls only like those qualities on him, though, so I should just fork over the shampoo and save us both a lot of trouble. Freaking jerk.

Really wish he wouldn't touch me. Makes things awkward.

4/20

Asked around today. PD, vics' families, witnesses. Real FBI hasn't shown up yet, so that's a plus. Really weird how little we run into them, now that I think about it.

None of the vics were high-risk. Mostly young people. The PD is stumped - no conventional clues at all. We pressed for weird ones. Usually people will tell us when we ask about that. Maybe because we're strangers and they just want to get what they saw off their chest. Nobody talked about anything weird either, though. Guess there really wasn't anything supernatural going on when these people disappeared. Not that anybody saw, anyway.

We found out the one thing they all had in common, though: every single one disappeared from the mall. They stepped out of sight of the security cameras or got separated from their friends, then never came back.

8 of the 10 were high school kids. Suggested bringing in Claire. Just offhand, but Dean shot that right down. He's got such a soft spot for her. It's cute - he would have been an excellent dad.   ~~May suggest the two of us adopting together someday.~~

No idea how we'd make ourselves bait, so we're staking out the mall in the food court.  Dean's idea; good one.  It's the center of the mall, great place to people-watch and try to pick up on any patterns that might help us.  Can't draw attention on a stakeout, which means we'll be in normal clothes.  That's a big relief.  Already getting tired of the suit, and I've only been in it a few hours.  It's snowing back in Lebanon and it's pushing 100F here.  Dean doesn't seem bothered, miraculously.  Said it before and I'll say it again - he looks great in a suit, no matter what.  Always feel awkward, myself.

No 4/20 jokes from Dean - yet.  Impressive.  Don't remember him ever being all that into pot culture, though.

4/21

Day 2 (day 1.5?  Started at 1:00 yesterday) of the stakeout.  Found out why Dean suggested the food court for our home base.  There are at least twenty different fast food chains represented here, plus a few local places that look about as healthy.  He's in hog heaven.  Don't know why I'm surprised.

Nothing useful so far.  Afraid this might turn out to be a long case, but we've only been here two days.  Might still be able to wrap this up quickly, and as long as there aren't any bodies or body parts, our vics could still be alive.  Guess I should just try to enjoy the downtime for now.

Brought my laptop and a couple books I've wanted to read.  Dean got on my case for not paying attention.  Got on his right back for refilling his tray every time he's emptied it so far.  Pointed out that he's in his thirties now, neither of us are quite as active as we used to be, and he's already looking a little bloated today, but he blew me off.  Annoying, but it's probably not a big deal.  Seems like he always just shakes off these kinds of things.  Along with everything else.

4/24

Dean overdid it today.  Surprised it took this long, honestly.  We've been here a few days, he's had unlimited access to all his favorite foods (the food court has this thing you can buy, like an all-you-can-eat pass for the day.  We've been doing that to try and save some money - forgot to mention it before now), and we both know he's not exactly a paragon of self-control.  Guess I should count my blessings and just be happy we're not staking out a bar.

Got a lead today.  Maybe.  Guy was acting weird in the food court, hitting up kids and asking them if they would be interested in working at his store.  I'd like to point out I was the one who noticed this, even though I was reading.  Dean was busy with pizza.

We tailed him back to his shop after he left.  Seemed disappointed he hadn't managed to get any teens to bite.  It's a magic shop, and he's got some pretty heavy-duty occult items on display.  Couldn't tell if they were the real deal or not: he yelled at Dean when he tried to take a closer look at what I swear was a hex bag, and he really didn't like it when we started asking questions.  Basically told us to get out because we were bothering his customers.  What customers?

Talked to mall security.  Guy's name is Eric Smith and they don't like him.  Said they're always getting complaints about him harassing people, mostly kids.

Could be a witch.  They're usually not this overt, though.  The smart ones, at least.  Could be serving a witch clever enough to stay hidden.  Familiar?  Thrall?  Definitely worth keeping an eye on.

Dean's making a racket.  Kind of hard to write with him bitching and moaning like this.  No sympathy here, though - he did this to himself.  Hit the junk food twice as hard when we got back to the food court, like he was making up for lost time.  Kind of impressed by his capacity, actually.  Lost count of how many burgers and milkshakes he's got in there, but then I wasn't really paying attention.

He's all stretched out on his bed.  Kind of looks like a beached whale.  Thought about going and checking Smith's store out after-hours, but Dean can't do that in this state and I don't want to leave him here.

He's got his jeans unbuttoned and his belly's lifting his shirt up.  Bet I could feel it gurgling if I put a hand on it.  Gross.  Pretty sure I warned him about this.

I bought him a Sprite from the soda machine earlier, but that's all I plan on doing for him.

4/26

So Eric didn't pan out.  Not a witch, not working for a witch.  He's a weirdo and a dirty old man, probably shouldn't be allowed around other people, but he's never kidnapped or killed anybody.

We went and watched the store early in the morning when there was hardly anybody at the mall.  Dean had to grab a breakfast burrito first.  Would have nagged him, but that never does any good.  At least he took it easy yesterday, by which I mean he ate 10,000 calories instead of 20,000.  Whatever.  I don't really care.

Moved in when he grabbed a girl who'd come into the store.  She might have been skipping but it was too early for school to start, so maybe not.  Got the girl away from him, Dean went off with her to make sure she was okay.  He ditched the burrito as soon as something started happening, so can't complain about that.

Flashed my badge at Eric and scared him half to death.  Got a bunch of confessions out of him about things that aren't my job to police, unfortunately.  Turns out he just likes teenagers.  Hires girls to help out in the shop, has them wear some kind of "magician's assistant" thing as a uniform, makes them bend over to pick up boxes.  Swore he'd never touched anybody underage, though.  Suppose I believe him.  He did grab the girl from earlier by the wrist.  Told him to stop bothering highschoolers, got Dean, went back to the food court.

So yeah, a creep but not our monster.  Kind of disappointing.  Doesn't even have any real magical artifacts: I got to actually look at them after I threatened him with a sex offender registration, and everything is fake.

Side note: Dean's hair looked great today.  Jerk doesn't need my shampoo.

4/30

Finished my books.  Seriously thinking about that serial killer/monster thing.

Suggested Dean cool it again today.  Starting to look a little pregnant when we leave in the evenings after the mall closes - not surprising, considering he spends all day gorging himself.  Don't care enough to really keep track of it, but I'm pretty sure he hits every place in the court at least once during the day.  Impressive.  Missed his calling: should have been a competitive eater.

He had a counterargument all ready to go.  Even more impressive.  Said this food is too good for him not to eat as much as he wants, pointed out he never gets to relax, and brought up his fast metabolism.  Have to admit he's got a point about that, seeing as he's four years older than me, hasn't jogged or lifted weights since Dad was around to put us through training, and is still somehow in perfect shape.  He also made sure I'd noticed he wasn't just eating.  He's been bringing his laptop, too, and brushing up on his lore.  Admitted defeat.  He wasn't exactly a gracious winner.  Messed up my hair and made fun of the vegetable stir-fry (stir fry?  Stirfry?) I'd grabbed for lunch.

Not like he doesn't deserve it, I know.  Dean is the hardest-working person I know, and a break is long overdue.  This is a pretty good reward for him.

5/2

The 2-week mark is coming up.  I'm frustrated.  Wouldn't call it uncommon for a hunt to drag out this long, but usually we have something to go on by now.  Still zip evidence-wise, as of today.

Decided to write a research paper about the monster/serial killer thing.  Those were a lot of fun in college, and it's not like I have anything better to do.  How do I cite hunts I've been on in MLA style?

Dean just got up to throw away his trash and go to the bathroom.  He's been really good about keeping the table clean since I bitched at him yesterday.  Told him he doesn't have to act like a pig just because he's been eating like one for two weeks now.  Feel bad about that.  Wasn't in a great mood.  I'd like to apologize, but I think too much time has passed, and I really do like not having cheeseburger wrappers spilling over onto my side of the table.

Only mid-afternoon and he's already looking pretty round.  Kind of want to squeeze him.

5/5

Dean's getting as antsy as I am.  Suggested we go around town last night and check out every place that somebody could be hiding 10 people in, or what's left of them.  Abandoned warehouses, old barns, places like that.  Sounded way better than doing nothing again, plus I thought we could both use the fresh air.

Something like a dozen more counts of B&E would have gotten added to our record (which I'm sure is well over a foot thick by now, even after all the times we've "died") if anybody had caught us, but they didn't, and we didn't turn up anything either.  Just our luck.

Kept an eye on Dean to see if he was slower or shorter of breath or anything like that.  He's just fine, and I'm petty.  Point in my favor that I'm mature enough to admit that, at least.

Hit a 24-hour buffet near dawn.  My idea - felt guilty about the thing above, and I was starving.  Place was pretty good, made me feel a lot better.  Wound up teasing Dean.  Bet him $50 he couldn't eat 10 full plates, even with all the "training" he's been putting in at the mall.

Should have known better.  Today, I'm out $50 and I'm stuck taking care of Dean.  Not that bad, I guess.  Nice to get a break from the mall, and he's mostly just sleeping it off.  Wakes up every hour or two and has me get him a Sprite or a Canada Dry.

Just occurred to me that sparkling water might be better than soda.  Not like he really needs the extra calories.  But I know he'd bitch, and also there's no sparkling water in the machine, so I'm going to let it go.

Got kind of a sick fascination with Dean's belly right now.  When we left the buffet, practically looked like he'd swallowed a medicine ball.  Been five hours and now it's more like half a medicine ball, but that's still impressive.  Kind of wobbles and shifts when he gets up to take a leak.  Seriously wondering if this counts as some kind of mutant ability.  Side effect from being dragged out of Hell/healed dozens of times by an angel?

Dean's mostly full of fried stuff and dessert right now.  All his favorites.  He does this every single time we stop somewhere with what he considers good food, but I guess we've never stayed in one of those places long enough for it to get on my nerves.  Until now.

Fast metabolism or not, he'll get fat if he keeps doing this every day.

5/7

Research paper's coming along much better than expected - lots of information out there, actually.  Really enjoying myself.  Too bad I can't get peer-reviewed (peer reviewed?) or published.  Wish the Men of Letters weren't defunct, because they would have been interested.

It was an international organization.  Wonder if any chapters are still functioning in other countries?

5/11

Decided to start jogging again.  In the morning, before the mall opens.  The really early morning, since Arizona is apparently directly over one of the hottest levels of Hell and it gets up to 80F by 6 AM.  Noticed my jeans are getting a little tighter in the waist than I like them, which isn't surprising.  Been sitting in one place all day and eating mall food.

Really resenting Dean today.   And trying not to take it out on him, because it isn't exactly his fault that he's been eating ten times as much as me and hasn't been  ~~eff~~  affected at all.  Ugh.  Haven't seen him naked for a while, though.  Could be softening up without me noticing.  Really bad that I'm kind of hoping for that, I know.

5/12

Actually forgot about the case.  Dammit dammit dammit.  10 lives on the line, 10 worried families, and I forget for a week.  Have to start paying better attention.

Been distracted.  Dean's been pushing his limits since the buffet thing happened and it's like a car wreck: I can't look away.

He brings up my jogging every time I try to rib him - seems to be legitimately believe I'm jealous of his ability to put away ungodly amounts of (let's be honest) crap and not gain weight.  I think he's somewhere around 170-80 lbs right now.  When  he's empty.  Fantasizing about him being 250+ by the time we wrap things up and leave, because that would serve him right.

5/13

What Dean's eaten today (so far):

* 1 stack of pancakes, heavy on the syrup and butter

* 1 large coffee (black...no idea why he likes it that way, just seems contradictory)

* 1 order of bacon

* 1 order of sausages

* 1 order of hashbrowns

* 1 order of chili fries

* 1 order of loaded nachos (unbuttoned jeans after this)

* 2 bacon cheeseburgers

* 1 meatball sub

* 1 extra-large soda

* 3 milkshakes

* 1 large frozen yogurt, topped with hot fudge/caramel/Oreo pieces/God only knows what else

What Dean's read online today:

* Cat's Cradle (must be going back over his favorites)

What I've done today:

* Watched a movie I've been wanting to see for a while

* Made lists

Leads we've found:

 

5/15

Still frustrated.  Went to a bar last night to blow some of it off, had a decent time.  Not too hungover this morning.  While we were there, Dean admitted he's just as stressed about our lack of progress on this hunt as I am.  This means I'll have to cut him some slack on all the pigging out, because I know he overindulges when he's upset.  Tried pointing out a few lonely-looking women to branch out into his other vices, but he didn't go for it.

Just flipped back to read over old entries.  It's been months since Dean's last one-night stand.  Don't like it at all when he does that, but him not doing it is weird.   ~~Kind of~~  Really worried now.  Hope he's all right.   ~~I should probably ask him about it~~   I don't think he'd appreciate me asking him about it.

Vaguely remember putting my ear up to Dean’s belly to listen after we got back to the room.  He told me to because it was making noises like an aquarium.  He’d taken care of at least one pitcher of beer by himself, so he was pretty bloated.  Felt squishy against the side of my face.  Warm too.  He touched my hair and told me I’d have to use the shampoo again as soon as we got home because it wasn’t as soft as it used to be.  I was laughing.  Might have had my mouth on his stomach at some point.  Hope I dreamed that part.

5/18

Taking a break from the research paper.  Remembered why I haven’t written one since college.  Good thing I’m not getting graded on this, and good thing I don’t have a deadline.

Just people-watched today.  Saw a couple characters we might want to follow up on, but there wasn’t anything concrete.  ~~Dean’s freckles are really coming out.~~   Food court’s under a skylight and the Arizona sun comes through all day.  ~~He looks good like this.  Reminds me of when we were kids.~~

1 month mark is almost here.

5/25

Mall clearly wasn’t working out, so I decided to do something different yesterday.  That didn’t work out either, but I guess it made me feel better, to do something.  Aware that all 10 victims did disappear from the mall, so I left Dean there just in case.  Went back on the witness circuit to see if they’d remembered anything, if there was anything else at all they could tell me.  There wasn’t.  Dean found something, though.

Really glad we didn’t just give up on this one.  Actually talked about it a few days ago.  Dean brought up how we haven’t found anything supernatural since we got here, I pointed out how another person would have vanished by now if there were any pattern to the disappearances, and we agreed that we might be doing more good if we were somewhere else.  But we never got around to actually deciding to leave.  We’re both too stubborn.  And Dean joked that he doesn’t want to leave the food yet.

So Dean found a prophet.  Not the real kind that sees the future and can read Words of God – a crazy guy wearing a sandwich board and calling himself a prophet.  Even if he hadn’t been screaming about eclipses and the end of the world to everybody he saw, you have to be crazy to stand outside, in an asphalt parking lot, at 3 PM in this Godforsaken place.  Must have been human, though, because Dean says he was as red as a tomato and sweating bullets, like you’d expect, when he went out to take a look at him.

Wasn’t very cooperative when Dean tried to ask him questions.  Called him a white devil and told him he and his people had fatted themselves for the slaughter.  Took a while to get that second thing out of Dean.  He was in a bad mood about it; I probably shouldn’t have laughed.  Pretty sure the guy just meant it generally, though.  He still hasn’t put on any weight, near as I can tell.

Also mentioned something about the return of the “southern empire,” according to Dean.  Need to do some research on that.  Just going to assume he isn’t talking about the Confederacy.  Maya, maybe?  Aztec?  Inca?  Really hope it’s not a Toltec thing.

Dean chatted with the security guards.  Turns out the prophet used to come down to the mall every single day, but about a month ago, one of the guards got sick of him and really roughed him up.  Police turned a blind eye.  Prophet hasn’t been back until now.  That guard just got laid off yesterday.  Unrelated; money issues.  We’ll talk to them more tomorrow.

Dean called and gave me the gist while I was still out.  Told me to finish interviewing people again though, just in case.  Suspect that was so he could finish dinner.  Didn’t get back to the mall until it was almost closing time.  Went in to get Dean.  He was so full he had trouble getting up.  Seemed self-conscious: held his laptop in front of his belly.  He kind of waddled on our way back out to the car.  Jeans were unzipped, shirt had ridden up.  ~~He’s pale there, but there are a lot of freckles, too.~~   Was tempted to be obnoxious about it (still am, honestly) but didn’t.  He did good work today while I dicked around out in town.

Looking at him all spread out on his bed, stomach in the air, now.  Urge to squeeze him is back.  Better go to sleep.

5/26

Made some real progress today.  Might be kind of sad how happy that makes me, but I don’t care.

Security guards gave us most of the information and the police gave us the rest.  Annoyed nobody thought to tell us all this a month ago, but at least we know it now.

There’s a cult in town.  Don’t know what it’s called; police chief didn’t even want to try pronouncing the name.  They did feel them out when the disappearances started, but not all that thoroughly because everyone is convinced they’re harmless.  Crazy, but harmless.  The prophet is their leader.  Calls himself the reincarnation of Cuauhtémoc, so it looks like the belief system is at least partially Aztec.  Confused by his choice of past life: wouldn’t exactly consider Cuauhtémoc a major Aztec hero.  He might not know that much about him, though.  Real name is Jeffrey Dreiser and from the mugshot the police showed us (loitering, disturbing the peace), I’m seriously doubting he’s even a Native American.

Cult members used to hang out at the mall all the time.  Left when their leader got beaten up, but the guards predict they’ll start filtering back in again soon.

The only thing we have do now is wait.  This is the ~~best~~ only lead we have.

Later

Dean was cranky.  Assumed it was because he didn’t get to gorge for twelve hours today, since we spent most of it running around.  So I had us go back to that buffet. We both liked so much last time.  Of course Dean walked out stuffed to the gills again.  Should say waddled.  Gave in and poked and prodded him as much as I wanted on the drive home.  He was too sleepy to do much more than grunt at me.

Surprised by how little give there was.  He was really full.  I just found it really satisfying for some reason.  Sat next to him on his bed, back in the room, and played with his belly for close to half an hour.  It was like a toy.  He looked pretty contented – he must really like eating like this.

He called me out when I went to touch his side, for some reason.  At any rate, finally realized what I was doing then and stopped.

5/28

Had a wet dream last night.  First time in years, and I can’t remember what it was about no matter how hard I try.  Weird.  And annoying – had to hit the laundromat early this morning.  Hope Dean doesn’t know why, but he probably does, with how well he can read me.

Speaking of Dean, he and his one true love (the food court) have been reunited and are back in the honeymoon phase.  He was actually having to sit sidewise in his chair by closing time yesterday because the table was digging into him, and it already looks like he’s headed that way again today.  Would tell him people are staring, but our table is sort of out of the way (has a good view of the rest of the place, though), so they’re really not.  Doubt he’d care anyway.

No cult members yet.  Did find out that we’ve got a partial solar eclipse coming up – between that, Aztec sacrificial practices, and our missing people, I’ve got a bad feeling.  Also found out there used to be a tribe in this area that traded so extensively with the Aztecs that they were practically an extension of the empire.  Interesting, but not sure how relevant it is.

6/4

Cult finally showed up.  They stick out and they’re concentrated in the food court.  They won’t be hard to watch, and we don’t have to move.  I’m glad.

This case is finally catching up to Dean.  Saw him right when he got out of the shower this morning, so he wasn’t wearing anything but a towel, and I was right: he’s getting fat.  About time, considering he ends every single day with a belly packed full of junk food and hasn’t been exercising.  Not sure if he just started porking out of all a sudden, or if he’s just barely gotten big enough for me to notice it.  Maybe his clothes have been hiding it.   His jeans are sure looking tight, though.

He’s got love handles and his belly is really looking puffy, even empty.  Couldn’t quite stop myself from putting a hand on that belly.  He must have just been shocked, because he didn’t make me stop touching him until I started laughing and asked him if he wanted to come jogging with me.

He didn’t, of course.  Went jogging alone.  Realized I’d made him feel bad, though, once we got to the mall.  He didn’t get nearly as much for breakfast as usual, and he just picked at it.  Couldn’t help feeling guilty.  Told him it wasn’t a big deal and he should go ahead and eat whatever he wants.  He didn’t seem convinced, though, so I got up and bought him a bag of breakfast sandwiches and those hash brown patties that fast food places sell.  He ate that, but he still seemed down, even after we noticed all the cult members hanging around.  So, basically, I spent all day shoving food at him to make him feel better.  Greasy, sugary, fatty food.  Definitely not my proudest moment.

Dean wound up as full as usual.  Fuller, according to him.  He blames me, and I guess that’s fair, since it was me who fed him up today.  And it was me who made him lose his appetite so that I had to do that.  That’s why I didn’t say anything when I was helping him to his feet at the end of the day and he basically gave me free reign to make fun of him.  He admitted that he knows what he’s doing is bad, ~~but I’m not so sure I agree anymore.  Don’t think it would necessarily be a negative thing if he got bigger.  He’s happy, and he does look pretty cute chubby.~~

Dean huffed and groaned and burped and hiccupped all the way back to the motel room.  Basically made a racket.  I offered to drive, but he laid the martyr thing on thick and insisted on doing it himself, even though he was so full his belly was kind of getting in the way.  The fact he managed anyway makes me think most of the noises he was making were exaggerations.

He dropped down on the corner of his bed as soon as we got back to the room and made himself comfortable.  Leaned back, spread his legs.  ~~That stretched his jeans over his groin.  Either he had a boner, for some reason, or he’s just big.  Not like I’ve ever seen his dick.  Not like I looked this time, either.~~   Anyway, then he pulled his shirt up, slapped that bloated gut of his with both hands, and demanded I come over and feel exactly what I’d done to him.

Decided to humor him.  Went over and touched his stomach, then wound up sitting next to him on the bed because he wanted me to rub it.  Felt kind of cool: almost hard as a rock.  Everything in there was packed tight and the skin was stretched taut.  ~~The hair Dean has down there is so downy, though – interesting contrast.~~   Don’t know why I felt the need to ask if he wanted a candy bar or a soda from the vending machines when he started going on and on about how much weight he’s going to gain off this latest gorge-fest, but I did, and he wanted both.  Got those for him and watched him eat.  The sugar must have been enough to knock him into a food coma, because he passed out for the night after hogging the bathroom for almost half an hour.

“Hog.”  Pun intended.  Mean, but Dean won’t ever read this.

Writing with Dean snoring behind me, but need to wrap it up.  Got a problem to take care of: I’m hard.  No idea why; been with Dean all day.  Maybe it’s just because it’s been a while since I took care of myself.  Been busy.

6/5

Dean’s back to eating his usual amount.  More than, actually, because now he expects me to feed him in addition to everything he’s getting for himself.  Don’t really mind all that much, truth be told.  At least it gets me up and moving around.  Same with him always wanting me to feel his belly.  That bottomless gut of his really is interesting, too.

Doubt he’ll stop eating like this as long as we’re here, so he was right last night: he’s going to keep putting on weight.  Maybe a lot of weight, depending on how long this stupid case ends up dragging on.

Would say I want him to really fatten up on all this crap before we leave.  I mean really spread out.  Sumo wrestler size, or even bigger – big enough to teach him a lesson and make him at least think about changing his diet and exercising more.  Mentioned 250 lbs a while back.  But he hasn’t changed so far, so I doubt he would at any size.  Think he even likes being stuffed as full as a Thanksgiving turkey.  If I am wishing for him to totally balloon, then it’s just for my own satisfaction.

7/15

Long gap between entries.  Not much happened up until today, so it’s not a big deal.  I finished my paper, but I don’t think it’s very good.  Dean ate, mostly.  And grew.  Will get back to that in a minute.

Wrapped up the hunt.  Cult wanted to perform an Aztec sacrificial ritual to stop the eclipse from ending the world and to put themselves in power.  Basically.  It was complicated.  They needed 18 victims, so they got desperate and tried to grab the other 8 today.  We saw them and followed them out to the desert, where we found all the members and the other 10 vics.  Called the cops and did some work ourselves.  Long story short, Cuauhtémoc is dead, his followers are in jail, and all the vics are back home.

Sore, hot, and tired when we finished – late afternoon.  Didn’t really feel like we deserved to celebrate after it took us so long to shut these people down, but Dean talked me into it.  Went back to the mall, had burgers and ice cream in the food court, stayed there until it closed.  Went to the bar.  Didn’t get drunk, so we went to that buffet after.  Been going there a lot lately.  With all that, Dean’s as full as I’ve ever seen him.  I drove us back to the room because his stomach is literally sitting on his lap.  Perfectly round, freckled.  He’s really increased his capacity.  Wanted to kiss it, and he let me when we got home.  He tasted salty and a little sweet.

Don’t want to talk about what’s happening between he and I right now.  Complicated, gross.  Makes me feel bad and good at the same time.  Don’t really know how to write it down.  Maybe later.

Handwriting’s bad because I’m writing at an awkward angle.  Sitting in Dean’s bed, book’s on his nightstand, I’m leaning over to write with one hand.  Other hand is rubbing Dean’s belly – he’s needed a belly rub every night for weeks now.  He’s so spoiled.  His ass is in my lap and he’s leaning up against me.  Feels like a pillow on my legs.  A really heavy pillow.

He mentioned earlier that it’s too bad we’re leaving, but I think it’s about time to take off.  Dean’s getting pretty big.  He’s gone up a few sizes: bought him new jeans just last week and they’re already looking too small.  So much for that fast metabolism of his.  If that were true, he wouldn’t have gained 40-50 lbs in just three months.

Looks good with all those curves.  So good it’s like he was always supposed to be all plump like this.  It’s all shaped perfectly.  Love that double chin he’s getting – it’s just adorable.  Love his belly, too.  Looking very well-fed these days, with everything he puts in it.  Just keeps growing.  His ass might be my favorite, though.  It’s getting huge and it’s so damn _round_.

Hope he can’t feel how hard I am right now.  Think he’s asleep, though.

Later

He wasn’t, and he felt it.  Glad he did – he took care of it for me.  Guess he was still hungry.

7/16

Found a case.  Willowdale, Oregon.  Body was found totally drained of blood – without a single wound.  Can’t be a vampire; no idea what it is.  Might be something new.

Local Biggerson’s is having an eating contest.  Winner gets free food from every location for a full year – no limit.  Went ahead and signed Dean up online.  Their food is too greasy for me, but he could eat it all the time.  Sounds like something that’s right up his alley.

Told him he could use my shampoo.  We're showering together now anyway, so it's not like it's a big deal.


End file.
